


Black Cats and Green Ties

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is an animagus, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background DJWifi, Chloe being a bitch, Drabble, F/M, Gryffindor Alya Césaire, Hufflepuff Adrien Agreste, Hufflepuff Nino Lahiffe, Kim x Max if you squint, Miraculous Hogwarts AU, One Shot, Slytherin Marinette Dupain-Cheng, So yeah, adrienette - Freeform, but that's it really - Freeform, i love chloe but this is season 1 chloe, implications of make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien pays a little visit to his girlfriend in the dead of night, and by morning everyone knows it! Wonder how…





	Black Cats and Green Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, they're in sixth year by this point, and they've been dating secretly since the end of fourth year! 
> 
> Also, I like to believe because Adrien's dad is probably really good at magic in this AU, Adrien would be smart enough to become an Animagus under the radar by fifth year. (I mean, if the Maurauders could do it, why can't Adrien?).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_Meow!_

_Meow!_

_Meow!_

_Meow!_

_Meo-OOOOWWW!_

 

“Adrien!” Marinette sat up in bed, holding up her little black cat of a boyfriend.

“You naughty cat, you know you’re not supposed to be in my dorm!” she scolded, letting out a yelp when Adrien turned back into himself and collapsed on top of Marinette, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

 

Marinette’s cheeks darkened at their suggestive position, before her lips curved into a smirk, reaching under her pillow for her wand and waving it, muttering a spell under her breath, her curtains now drawn closed and the atmosphere quiet and full of promise.

 

Adrien raised an eyebrow curiously; “Was that _Muffilato_?” he asked, soft green eyes staring down at Marinette curiously.

Marinette then grasped Adrien’s arms and rolled over so that she was straddling his hips, causing Adrien to emit something halfway between a gasp and a moan.

Adrien opened his eyes ( _when had he closed them?!_ ) to gaze into Marinette’s bluebell eyes, her irises almost vividly blue in the dark room.

 

Adrien saw the glint in her sky-blue stare a moment before her lips crashed onto his, pulling away briefly to whisper into his ear, “We’re going to need that _Muffilato_ by the time I’m done with you~”.

Adrien had to bite his lip to stop from letting out a needy whine at her silky-smooth words.

 

_Seriously, how is she even able to think straight right now?!_

 

Then her slender arms pulled off her shirt, revealing milky-white skin and freckles that spread across her skin like constellations, and all coherent thought left his mind.

 

**The Next Day…**

 

“Morning Alya!” Marinette called, slipping onto the bench beside her best friend before grabbing a slice of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice.

 

If Marinette was less focused on her breakfast, she would have noticed the odd stares her friends were giving her.

“Um, Mari? Have you, erm, looked in the mirror this morning?” Alya asked, her eyes constantly drifting to Marinette’s neck area.

Marinette froze and mentally re-winded to last night, her cheeks burning.

 

_Did Adrien give me hickeys? Is that why everyone’s looking at me funny?!_

 

Marinette grabbed the nearest silver goblet to see her reflection in it, before dropping it with a loud clang.

_Oh shit._

Marinette looked down at her chest and held up… not the usual green and silver stripes she was used to, but a familiar-smelling yellow and black tie.

Oh shit indeed.

_Oh gosh. Oh heck no, noooo. Adrien must have grabbed my tie by accident when he was leaving, and I put his on without noticing. Oh Merlin help me!_

Alya was about to interrupt Marinette’s inner breakdown, when a certain blonde flopped into the seat beside Mari, sending her a smile before happily digging into his breakfast.

Before Adrien could notice any of his friends’ strange looks (or his girlfriend’s current mental breakdown) Nino guffawed so loud he caught the attention of the scared-looking Ravenclaws on the next table over.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! Woah, dude! I didn’t know you had it in you! I mean, if you wanted to join Slytherin for a day, I’m sure Chloe wouldn’t have any objections! Hah! Mari, on the other hand…” Nino trailed off, dispersing into hysterical laughter again as a very confused Adrien looked down at his tie, only to freeze and drop his croissant.

Gaping, his eyes travelled from his tie to Marinette’s mortification settling on his face, before his face exploded with redness and he buried his face in Marinette’s shoulder, so they could share the embarrassment together.

 

Suddenly, Nino’s teasing chuckles were drowned out by a high-pitched squawking from another green-tie wearing blonde.

Chloe gave Marinette a look of disgust that was clearly laced with amusement.

 

“Seriously Marinette? I never thought even _you_ would stoop so low as to bribe my Adrien into your bed! Let me guess, Adrikins, she bribed you with cookies?”

 

_“Why you little…”_

 

“Woah, easy there Mari! She’s not worth it!” said Alya, glaring at Chloe while pulling Marinette back.

 

Everyone jumped at the loud clatter of plates as Adrien slammed his hand onto the table, his eyes glued to the ground. 

 

No one expected Adrien to stand up and march over to Marinette, gently grabbing her by the shoulders as he shook with emotion.

No one expected Adrien to pull Marinette in for a passionate kiss right there in the Great Hall, figuratively (and literally) sweeping her off her feet as Chloe watched, gaping like a fish.

And _certainly_ no one expected for Adrien to look Chloe dead in the eye, his mouth smiling but his eyes glinting dangerously.

 

“Actually Chloe, I’m with Marinette because of her charming personality, adorable freckles, creative spirit, and everything in between. The cookies are just a bonus!”.

 

Linking arms with Marinette, Adrien swiped two croissants from the table and gently pulled a still-dazed Marinette from the Great Hall out into the yard.

 

Chloe’s was practically buzzing with anger before she grabbed Sabrina’s arm and marched away, muttering darkly under her breath.

_“Utterly ridiculous. Utterly **ridiculous**!” _

 

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Alix held out her hand to Kim, a triumphant grin lighting up her whole face. Reluctantly, Kim handed over five galleons, muttering under his breath as Max tried to fix his red and gold tie.

 

_“Dumb cat-obsessed pun-dork. I told him to wait until **after** the Slytherin vs Gryffindor game to hook up with Mari!”. _

_Le fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! :D 
> 
> (PS Kim and Alix found out about Adrien and Mari's relationship a few weeks prior to this fic, and they made a bet on whether they would make the relationship public by the next Quidditch game! Obviously, Alix bet they would, so now she's 5 galleons richer! Sorry Kim lol!)


End file.
